


The DeVil's Eyes

by UlternateFreak



Category: Descendants (2015), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlternateFreak/pseuds/UlternateFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was as caught as ever within the eyes of the De Vil boy. Perhaps it was fitting – perhaps Carlos was more like his mother than he, or she, ever knew. The stories all spoke of the malice and strength that Cruella had distilled within her irises, how her stare alone could destroy (frighten) any man, woman, or child.<br/>Was that what this was?<br/>Was Carlos De Vil destroying him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sighted

     His legs felt of lead as he walked into the open field with his Tourney helmet locked to his side. It was dread that he felt – absolute dread – as the sky overhead began it's transition into a faint light shade of blue. Okay, so maybe 'dread' wasn't the correct word to use here, but damn did it come ever so close to it.  
     “Morning.” Ben greeted with a brief half-wave, his lopsided dopey grin completely intact despite the early hour. Instantly, Carlos grimaced.  
“This is torture, it's six a.m.,” he said, “you know, a.m. - as in asleep minutes.”  
     Ben chuckled.  
     “It actually stands for ante meridiem, Carlos.” Said boy stopped dead in his tracks. “That's Latin for 'before midday.”  
     “What's Latin for 'I want to go back to sleep?'”  
     The prince – well, newly crowned King (but not truly King yet) – chuckled once more.  
     “Come on – you need to practice.”  
     “But it's so early.”  
     “Which is perfect practicing time in my book.”  
     “Of course it is, Mr. Sunshine.”  
     “Mr. Sunshine?” He questioned.  
     “Nothing,” Carlos mumbled, “forget it – can we just get started?”  
     “Sure.”  
     Ben looked over his clipboard then, his eyes scanning the page for the notes that coach had left for him. Now Carlos De Vil wasn't the worst Tourney player ever – in fact, he was nearly quite good – at least, when it came to speed. However, there was still a fault – which coach had always voiced – that stopped him from being one of the best players on the team. Outtside of Jay of course.  
     With a small smile, Ben stripped himself of his silver whistle and clipboard, and crouched down to 'tie' his laces which were already neatly prepped and ready to go. All the while, Carlos simply watched – waiting.  
     “Well?”  
     “Well – what?” Ben asked in return, his grin neatly in place once more. He watched the De Vil boy from beneath his bangs, and slowly waited for the right moment to-  
     Carlos broke eye contact and turned to the trees.  
     “Go!” Ben shot forward in an instant but stopped short to give the other just enough time to react. Carlos immediately braced himself into a crouch position, but gave no true effort to defend – which Ben had anticipated all along. He quickly grabbed the shorter boy by his legs and swung him back against the grass, pining him down with a giant roar that had managed to slip out from between his lips. Carlos immediately flinched but calmed within a second. Though he no longer feared dogs, he still held inklings of tremors and shakes when he was surprised by sudden barks and loud noises. Unfortunately for him, Auradon Prep proved to house several such surprises.  
     “What was that for?” He asked, blinking up at the boy over him.  
     “You didn't defend or charge,” Ben said, “you have to learn how to charge, Carlos – Jay can't always drag you across the field, you know.”  
     “I don't expect him to.” He said. And then – after a moment,“not always, at least...I have you too, you know.”  
     Ben grinned.  
     “As much fun as that sounds, you can't rely on us every time. Yeah, we're a team, and we work together, but still – you need to learn.”  
     “And how is growling in my face gonna teach me?”  
     The prince – er, King (right) – reddened a fraction, before slipping into a familiar dopey expression. Carlos bit back from commenting on this though.  
     “Sorry,” he said – more-so giggled - “it just happens.”  
     “I got that.”  
     The blond simply smiled at the comment and continued to look down at the De Vil boy with a look of amusement. Some part of him – the rational side – reminded himself that he should probably be getting up. It was given in such a situation after all – and yet he didn't move an inch. He simply stayed put – almost as if he was transfixed by the pair of eyes staring up at him.  
     “Ben.”  
     “...what?”  
     “Aren't you...you know, going to get off?”  
     Oh.  
     “Right.” Ben mumbled as he slunk back, and away, to lay on his side – leaving the eyes altogether – with one elbow propping himself up.  
     Carlos sat up, but didn't move much more. Instead, he found himself turning.  
     “Are you alright?”  
     “Yeah.” Ben answered, “I'm just – it's just...I don't know.” He grinned again – it was fake though, “I guess I'm – yeah, you know thoughts – they're – I'm...”  
     “Thinking?”  
     Ben nodded, “yeah – thinking.”  
     Carlos nodded.  
     “About?”  
     “About?” Ben asked as well, sounding as though he was quite unsure himself.  
     With a small sigh, he turned to the grass at his side and ran his fingers through the blades.  
     Any other time, and Carlos would have thought the action weird but Dude was always rolling around in this stuff so he supposed that it wasn't unusual for something – or someone – to find it appealing. He, personally, had never really cared for the grass though – it was far too green here, which was odd. Grass was more brown on the Isle. Perhaps it was a different kind – like flowers. Apparently there were all sorts of different flowers outside of the usual three – lilies, roses, and daisies.  
     “Nothing,” Ben finally answered.  
     For a moment, Carlos was confused. Then-  
     “It can't be 'nothing',” he said, “you don't stop to think of 'nothing'.”  
     Ben chuckled. “I guess not, huh?”  
     “Nope. So what is it?”  
     “...'something'?”  
     The blond frowned and threw himself into the grass with a sigh.  
     Slowly, as if he was scared to do such, he raised his arm to open his palm to the sky.  
     Overhead, the heavens continued to lighten inch by inch, turning into a soft, still sort of dull, baby blue rather than the darker shade it was a few moments ago. His fingers danced without rhythm, and yet they conveyed – to Carlos – just what he, Ben, couldn't say.  
     “You're feeling lost,” Carlos said, lying down besides, but just out of the others reach. “It's normal – I get it. Even if you don't.”  
     “But why?”  
     He shrugged. “I don't know – you're King, you have everything. Life works out for you.”  
     Ben turned to the younger boy.  
     “I don't feel like I have everything.”  
     “But you do. You have two parents who love you, you have the kingdoms respect, you even have Mal – who turned against the Queen of All Evil, for you.”  
     “She didn't do that solely for me.”  
     “Maybe not – but you were a reason behind it.”  
     Ben sighed.  
     “Either way – it's...well, it's not about her. She's great – I just feel, like you said I guess, Lost.”  
     Carlos smiled. “You just need to get your swing back – or find it for the first time. Back on the Isle, I didn't have much, I was just like you – lost. Then I found the others, and we became like a family. I'm still unsure at times – a bit lost, but I'm better than where I was before. Sometimes you just have to remember that.”  
     “You know,” Ben said, “you're a lot smarter than you look.”  
     “It's the eyes.”  
     The response was rather instant. “I like your eyes.”  
     The younger boy flushed. “Uh, thanks...I get them from my dad.”  
     “Who's your dad?” Again, instant.  
     “I don't know,” Carlos frowned, “I never knew him... – mom told me that he left as soon as he found out that she was pregnant with me.”  
     “Oh. I'm sorry to hear that.”  
     The boy smiled. “Don't apologize, it's not your fault.” He stood up and dusted his shorts off then, and looked over to the treeline in the distance. The woods always reminded him of Dude nowadays – perhaps, they always would. Speaking of – he still had to take him for a morning walk, else pay the consequences should he have chosen to pee on Jay's things again.  
     “We should get back to practice so I can get back to Dude.”  
     “Right,” Ben said, sitting up once more. Carlos bent over to give the other a hand – which was comically adorable since he was the shorter of them.  
     Ben still accepted the help without batting a lash though.  
     “...so defending?”  
     “Yes, defending.” Ben turned on his heels, and returned to a lunging stance as before.  
     “When your opponent moves to pass you, you have to be guarded but swift. You can't let him through – think of it as a barrier – your the wall, and hes the canon looking to break through-”  
     “Walls don't move-”  
     Ben rolled his eyes. “You're a magical barrier then – just don't let him through you – instead, break him and pass. Got it?”  
     “I guess.”  
     Ben charged at him at full force once more – and though he, Carlos, wanted to roll back into a ball, he kept still and charged forward himself. He had braced himself for an impact but he hadn't anticipated it's entire momentum. With a loud groan he fell back to the earth – Ben locked onto him once more. Or was it he that was locked onto Ben?  
     “That was better,” Ben laughed, “but you don't have to hug me, you know.”  
     “Sorry – I just kinda went with it.”  
     “I guess it worked – …kinda.”  
     He looked down at the boy with a strange fondness – the same moment of emotional build as before coming into pass, only this time – Ben didn't feel completely lost per se, but rather – almost as if he had been sighted. Just as the lost-ness though, he didn't quite understand this either.  
     “I really do like your eyes,” Ben admitted.  
     Carlos flushed yet again.  
     “Yeah well...they're still my dads.”  
     “No,” Ben said, inching ever so closer, “they're yours.”  
     “Mine.” Carlos agreed through a muffled breath that crept along the others lips.  
     Though he wanted to close the gap between them – oh, how he wanted to – Ben couldn't do it. Something held him back. Yet here he was still, as caught as ever within the eyes of the De Vil boy. Perhaps it was fitting – perhaps Carlos was more like his mother than he, or she, ever knew. The stories all spoke of the malice and strength that Cruella had distilled within her irises, how her stare alone could destroy (frighten) any man, woman, or child.  
     Was that what this was?  
     Was Carlos De Vil destroying him?  
     “...aren't you going to get off?”  
     Ben focused solely on the boy – the eyes – his eyes – became human once more.  
     He bit his lip.  
     “Yes.”


	2. Noticed

     The cold mid-morning air nipped at his face as another group of peers passed him.

     He hated these mornings without the others – for they weren't full of smiles or full of short-lived giggles that followed after halfhearted hellos – no, not on these mornings – not for him, at least.

     He was alone today – was left to wander aimlessly around or to find some secluded spot away from the perfect-pretty faces of the strangers around him.

     They were all pretty – the good guys were meant to be after all, so of course their children would follow through in that department too.

     He himself wasn't terribly bad looking, but neither was he Prince Charming – or even Prince Eric. No, he was simply Carlos – he had big round stupid eyes, overly plump lips, and a mess of a freckled face. Those weren't traditionally handsome features – those weren't masculine either.

     He wished he could be more like Jay when it came down to it, for everyone looked to him when he passed – they didn't skim over him like some battered book on the shelf. Though some still feared the boy because of his animalistic behavior, he was still looked to – acknowledged. Was that too much to ask for? Was wanting more than Dude's attention and affection, and three friends a bit much?

     Here – now – always – he was overlooked, even with his villainous status.

     He wasn't the daughter of the Queen of All Evil after all,

     Nor the the son of the Royal Vizier,

     Or the kin of the use-to-be Fairest of Them All.

     No, he was the son of the crazy broad with the spots fetish.

     Now sure, people had feared his mother – hell, there was even a song written way back when by Roger what's his face – but he himself was a joke compared to her, he was...the baby of the villainous four. That's why he truly hated his face, it was babyish – it was, he was,...deficient.

     He turned to the oncoming crowd, his eyes jumping from face to face in the hopes that it would be a familiar one – even Lonnie would have been a welcoming sight. Perhaps even Jane.

     Unfortunately, they were all strangers.

     He was sure that one of them had been the Darling Daughter – the only girl of the seven children that Wendy had birthed after her adventures in Never-Land. She sat behind him in Literature – often commenting on his bizarre choice of clothes and Dude's matching attire. Like her mother, she was just a dumb girl who didn't know when to stop talking. Peter Pan had been right in that regard. That talking rule, however, only seemed to apply when in class apparently. For when she had passed him, she hadn't even smiled.

     Several minutes passed before Carlos gave up entirely – opting to, instead, skim through his bag for something to do. He would find trinkets in it from time to time – some being things that he had picked up unconsciously himself and others belonging to Jay. Sometimes that damn thief would steal too many things to carry himself – and during such occasions, he would forget certain items that he had stowed within Carlo's bag without his permission.

     It was empty.

     “What are you looking for?”

     He was surprised when a familiar hand was placed on his shoulder – and even more so when it gave a light squeeze that was just as equally recognized.

     “Hey,” he greeted, turning to Ben, just as he removed his extended hand.

     Carlos couldn't initially help the grin that had plastered over his face – not when his prayers had finally been answered in the form of Ben himself. Now, that's not to say that he was strictly happy because it was Ben – no, it had nothing to do with the Sunny-Sun Boy. Not in the least.

     He simply felt better with familiar.

     “Hey.”

     “What are you doing here?”

     “Me?” Ben asked, “oh, well – you know, just strolling around – window shopping.” He grinned. “It's school, Carlos – why do you think I'm here?”

     “I didn't mean here-here,” the boy stuttered with a faint blush, “I meant – here, as in-”

     “I was kidding.”

     Carlos gave a single nod, but ended up facing the floor for a moment - there was a piece of gum just a foot in front of him - then, he returned to the sunny dispositional blond. As usual, he was met by the same dopey expression.

     “I was actually looking for Mal.”

     “Oh,” Carlos said, “she's in Chem right now, it's ten – remember?”

     “Right,” the King nodded, “she doesn't have free period until noon. How did I forget that?”

     Though it had almost sounded like a joke – it hadn't been.

     “Jeez, I think I'm losing it.”

     “It's okay,” Carlos said, “you have so many things going on – it's a wonder how you manage to get dressed in the morning.”

     “I have people for that,” he teased.

     “Right – Kings have to look all nifty-”

     “Nifty?”

     “And handsome.”

     Ben lightly chuckled as he ran his hand to swipe the hair out of his face.

     “You think I'm handsome?”

     Carlos flushed.

     “Well – everyone does, especially your little fans.”

     “Right – ...my fans.”

     Carlos nodded. He sometimes questioned his mouth – more so his tongue since it continued to betray him by talking without his consent. Did that make sense? Did the tongue do the work or was it more his throat – his pipes?

     “So,” Ben said, successfully cutting the other off from his thoughts, “I was on my way to get a bite-”

     “With Mal?”

     “With Mal,” he nodded, “but since she isn't here, would you mind accompanying me? I haven't socialized in forever so it would do me some good.”

     “You talk to people all the time.”

     “Yeah, Officials of the Court – but they're not exactly my friends, are they?” He paused. “And before you go saying anything, yeah – you are my friend, Carlos. And furthermore, yes, you will come with me to get lunch.”

     “Says who?”

     “Me. I am the King after all.”

     “Only by title – in Auradon,” Carlos spat with a grin, “but I'm a Isle-r. And as you know, we couldn't care less about the Royal Family – let alone their Beast of a son.”

     "I could have you in court for saying that, you do know that, right?”

     Carlos grinned. “Well, it's a good thing we're friends, huh?”

     He stepped onward with a laugh as Ben looked after him, his brows knitting closely together into a firm line. It was kinda cute in a way. Like a puppy. Only Ben wasn't a puppy, so he shouldn't be cute.

     He wasn't cute.

     “And where exactly do you think you're going?”

     Carlos turned to face him. “To lunch. If you're making me go with you then I'm choosing what we eat.”

     “You villains,” Ben laughed.

     “Do you really consider me a villain?”

     He hadn't meant to ask it, but just as before, his tongue – mouth – throat – thing – betrayed him.

     “Of course not.”

     “No,” Carlos corrected, “I mean – am I considered as much of a villain as the others?”

     Ben shrugged, “yeah – I guess. But you guys aren't evil.”

     “No,” Carlos agreed with a small hidden smile, “we're not.” And though he didn't say it – 'but at least you see me as their equal.'

     “So what are we eating then?”

     “Something with chocolate.”

     Ben laughed. “No, Carlos – I need food, real food.”

     “But I want chocolate.”

     “You can have chocolate, but for dessert – you need real food too.”

     “Since when are you in charge of what I need?”

     “...since – since I chose to bring you to Auradon Prep.”

     “Oh, so I'm your responsibility then?”

     “Right – now be a good boy and follow me.”

     Carlos glared at the King as he began to 'tsk' his tongue in mock call.

     “I'm not a dog.”

     Ben tapped his knees as he gave another set of 'tsks', “here Carlos – here.”

     Carlos shot off after the taller blond then, who was now currently running through the crowd with a roar of laughter erupting from somewhere deep within him. Though they were trying to steer clear of the groups, they continued to cut through several pairs of girls and boys alike – earning either a sudden laugh or a shocked expression in return.

     And if Carlos had been remotely paying attention to anything/anyone outside of his current prey, he would have noticed that for once, all eyes were on him.

 

 


	3. Pictured

     It was in the smile – the look, even in the way that he sighed.

     Yes, these were all signs that spoke as clear as day to Evie – even from across the room with at least twelve feet in between them.

     “I think it's beautiful,” she said, motioning to Carlos as Mal looked to her.

     "What is?”

     “That,” she said with a light flick of her wrist.

     Mal, ever so curious, turned to the De Vil boy herself. He seemed as ordinary as ever to her, well – except for the lopsided turn of his lips – and he seemed to be quite lifeless likewise – well, except for the repetitive way in which his fingers continued to dance over his new found toy.

     “Carlos?” She questioned in a whisper, “you think he's beautiful?”

     “No,” Evie giggled, “well – a bit, he does have pretty lips, but that's not what I meant.”

     Mal turned to the other once more.

     “I don't get it.”

     “Don't you see it? It's in his eyes – the look – just listen to those sighs.”

     “He isn't sighing.”

     “It's subtle.”

     “Okay,” Mal smirked, “so he has a breathing problem, so what?”

     “It's love,” Evie retorted as she rolled her eyes, “our dear little Carlos is in love.”

     Mal turned to her male companion once more. She watched as the boy's fingers twitched in an effort to graze the top of the head of the small plush that now hung from the zipper of his bag. It was some sort of a charm – a golden retriever, wearing, what seemed to be, a crown. Why a dog would be wearing a crown, she didn't know.

     “He's groping a doll, E.”

     “No he's not,” the girl sighed dreamily, “he's thinking about whoever gave him the charm.”

     “By groping it? That's sort of weird.”

     “Is not – it's cute.”

     “If you say so.” Mal turned to the boy once more.

     “So who gave him the doll?”

     “No idea – he just showed up with it.”

     “I didn't see it there this morning.”

     “Me neither.”

     “So,” Mal smirked, “that means Carlos got it sometime this afternoon-”

     “Or late morning,” Evie corrected, “it was noon when I bumped into him.”

     “And you didn't ask about it?”

     “My mind was on food by then – I almost asked him about it when we went for lunch, but I was a bit more interested on his lack of appetite.”

     “He didn't eat?”

     “He said he wasn't hungry.”

     “What?” Mal briefly glanced at the boy. “He's a boy – they're always hungry.”

     “He must have had lunch already-”

     “With who? We never eat alone, not without each other – and me and Jay don't get out till twelve.”

     Evie shrugged. “I don't know – but it wouldn't be the first time.”

     “What-?”

     “He never eats with me anymore - he just tags along.”

     “Since when?”

     “Since last week.”

     Mal nearly gaped.

     “Hey,” Evie said, “I didn't think it weird until like the fifth time – and that's only because I've been so busy keeping up with everything else. It's so hard to be smart and fashionable with so little hours of free time in the day. This isn't the Isle – we can't just do as we please anymore.”

     “Don't you get it though, E? He's obviously seeing someone – having lunch dates and all of those other things.” She paused as she flipped to a new page in her magazine. Say all you want about Maleficient's daughter, but she was still as riveted by the gossip columns within Royal Monthly as the next girl. “Our dear Carlos is being courted.”

     Evie nearly beamed.

     “Oh, I knew it!”

     “Knew what?”

     The girls exchanged a brief glance before they turned to the boy who was now currently staring at them – the usual doe eyed expression neatly in place. Evie smiled – his eyes too, she digressed as an afterthought to her previous answer before, they were pretty too.

     “Oh,” Mal said after a beat, “the answer.” She looked to Evie. “She knew that the answer was twelve, isn't that right, E?”

     “Yeah,” Evie answered, “yes – definitely twelve – it was definitely twelve – actually, twelve point five to be exact. Yes. Twelve point five.”

     “I thought you were doing Literature homework?” Carlos asked.

     “Oh, I was – I am. I was just doing a brief exercise that Doug gave me – study, study, study – you know me. Always studying.”

     Carlos nodded. “Right – um, I'm gonna go get Dude from the groomers.”

     Mal rolled her eyes.

     “They don't count as groomers just because they cleaned Beast up nicely that one time.”

     “Do too,” Carlos said, “Besides Mrs. Potts likes being more than a maid who just makes a mean pot of tea.”

     “Poor woman,” Evie sighed, “she's always working – and for the Hatter no less.”

     “Yes – well, I'll see you guys later.”

     “Carlos – wait.”

     The boy stopped in his steps.

     “What?”

     “Where'd you get the doll?”

     “It's a key chain.”

     "Where'd you get the key chain?” Mal corrected.

     “From Far-Far-Away.”

     “Oh, really? Did you buy it yourself?” Carlos nodded. “Huh, you know – I'm surprised you didn't buy a dalmatian or something. I never pictured you as a golden retriever type of guy.”

     A pause fell - then- “That would be a little offensive, don't you think?”

     “Right," Mal laughed, "considering all that.” She turned to Evie before her eyes fell upon the De Vil boy once more - he tried to steady himself as her gaze bore into his own. “It's cute though – I like the little crown. It's princely. I like that.”

     Carlos palmed the accessory as a smile blossomed over his lips, forcing Evie to stifle the gleeful laugh that had dared to erupt from within her.

     “Yeah... – I kinda like it too.”

 

 


	4. Examined

     He sat up in shock – his eyes scanning the room as another droplet of sweat ran down his forehead. Somewhere, a few rooms down, he heard servants scrambling around – most likely cleaning up yet another accidental fit that his father had had. Much like his roar, such after affects coursed through his blood. Maybe he too would come to suffer at the witch's spell.

     That, in itself, was yet another worry that kept him up at night – this wasn't such a night though.

     He stood, then turned toward the window where Auradon Prep sat in the distance.

     That's where he resided, where the intrusive boy who dared to tarnish his dreams laid. Most likely, he was asleep – snoring if not trashing around as the moon swept through his room and basked him within a beautiful glowing light.

     It wasn't a thought that made him think that – no, rather a dream – the very same dream that he had just awoken from.

     What was he to think of it?

     He didn't really know – he couldn't even fathom a separate thought to explain it because they kept lingering to that image, or rather images.

     Carlos.

     Yes, Carlos.

     Carlos De Vil.

     Son of Cruella.

     The dog boy.

     He shook his head and returned to his bed, but neither laid nor sat upon it. He simply stared.

     What if he returned to the dream once he shut his eyes for the night – what then?

     What would it mean?

     That was a stupid question. It was obvious – rather too much so to even argue it. Cinderella said it best herself after all – 'a dream is a wish'. He had always believed – much like any other string of wisdom that the royals bestowed upon them – in that. Which is why he feared it.

     Sure, it wasn't the absolute worse thing – to dream of Carlos, but under the circumstances – it was.

     He was nearly King – and he, a villain – not like that dissuaded him – but Mal-

     He turned towards the window once more.

     Mal – yes, Mal – his girlfriend. He had a girlfriend. He loved her. She – well, she said – she seemed, she insinuated – she loved him.

     Yes, she loved him. That was clear.

     And yet...

     The De Vil boy.

     The window was cold against his cheek, quite the contrast to his still flushed face.

     It wasn't a complete surprise – not when he truly thought about it.

     Then again, was anything ever? It seemed as though he always knew things before his head because of his heart – because he listened.

     He was in – he was...he felt things for Carlos. Yes, that was easy to accept.

     Almost as easy as it was when he felt connected to Mal. No, not like that - that's not the same - it wasn't the same...or is it? Was it? Is it?

     He groaned.

     For a brief moment, there was a reflection of his face in the window. Yet another reminder of the dream – only, it was a pool of water rather than glass then. But the image was the same, his own reflection basked in moonlight with Carlos right besides him. He had looked beautiful – and he had spoken it. He had leaned in to kiss the boy, as if to bring more depth to his own words. Carlos had blushed a beautiful crimson, and had tugged him harder into him. If his mind remembered correctly, Dude had been present too – just a small bundle of fur at their feet – watching, smiling – do dogs smile?

     He returned to the window.

     Yes.

     No – no, on the dog thing but yes on his previous statement.

     It was the same as Mal – down to the last thump of his heart.

     He was falling for Carlos De Vil.

.....................................................................................................................................................

     “Are you alright?”

     Ben turned to Mal with a soft smile.

     “Of course – I'm just tired is all...I had a rough night.”

     “Awe, did Benny Boo have a nightmare?”

     “I told you to stop calling me that.”

     “Which is why I do it.”

     It was an automatic response – his smile, even when he was half dead to the world.

     “Look,” Mal said with a sigh, “I get it – being a King must be tiring.”

     “Just an off night – that's all.”

     She nodded.

     For a moment, he thought she had returned to her spell book – something that she had kept despite Fairy Godmother's slight dismay – but she was in fact staring at his bag. Even her lunch pack of strawberries couldn't manage to steer her away now.

     “Penny for your thoughts?”

     “Is that a Dalmatian?”

     His eyebrows knitted together into a fine firm line – for a moment, he was confused beyond belief – then, she grabbed his bag to show him the plush charm that he had forgotten was there.

     “Oh,” he said, his eyes coming to her own, “yeah – it is. Got it the other day-”

     “At Far-Far-Away,” she nodded.

     He stilled.

     “Yeah – how'd you-?” A pause. “Oh, I see – Carlos told you.”

     She examined him for a moment - her irises began to swirl with their usual greenish hue.

     “Yes,” she said with a calculated look, “he told me. You guys hung out together and bought some charms.”

     Ben grinned.

     “Well, I made him.” He looked to the plush as he spoke. “I had wanted to stop by at the shop – there was a sell on these things, so I bought them.”

     “Ah, I get it now - it's very fitting,” Mal said with a smirk. “You're princely – and hes spotted.”

     “Yeah, I guess.”

     He awkwardly chuckled.

     “What sort of dog would I be?”

     “What?”

     “If I was a charm,” Mal answered, “What sort of dog would I be?”

     Ben thought it over for a moment. “Honestly? I'm not sure.”

     “Maybe I'm just a cat,” she said. “That sounds more suitable for me. A daring creature of the night.”

     “You have the eyes for it.”

     Mal grinned.

     Inwardly though, she was wondering why Carlos had lied to her and Evie back at the room earlier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story has clearly grown past my initial intent - but hey, it happens. I kept away from this a bit longer than usual but came back to it today because Descendants had aired on Disney Channel - it led to inspiration of course.  
> I hope you are all enjoying it thus far.


	5. Glimpsed

     A flash of purple – a snarl – and the cold hard surface of the wall against his face.

     Clearly, he had forgotten to keep his guard up at all times – growing accustomed to the mostly safe life of Auradon Prep.

     “What-?”

     “Why did you lie?”

     Carlos whipped his head round, coming face to face with a rather wicked-looking Mal – her eyes as green as the trees that laid just beyond the window to his right. Normally he would enjoy such a sight - especially since he was growing, every day, quite fonder and fonder of the color green through grass alone - but it did nothing to distract the bundle of worry that was slowly crawling up and out through his throat.

     “Lie about what?”

     She released him but kept him caged – somewhere, mostly out of sight stood Evie, most likely pre-ordered to lay aside and out of Mal's way. She had learned to listen the hard way once - 'never again' was her motto when it came to Mal.

     “The plushie,” Mal snarled, “you told us that you got it from Far-Far-Away.”

     “I did.”

     “With Ben.”

     Carlos turned to the floor.

     “Well, yeah – I didn't say that I went alone...”

     “He didn't.” Evie quipped. Mal briefly turned to the girl with a slight glare before she whipped back to the De Vil boy.

     “Well, you didn't say that you went with Ben.”

     “You didn't ask.”

     A pause.

     Mal sighed. “And the Dalmatian?”

     “W-what about it?”

     “Yes, what about it?” Evie asked.

     “E,” Mal said, “he practically said that it was in bad taste yet Ben bought one and clipped it onto his bag because it reminded him of Carlos.”

     “Which matters why?” Mal turned to her friend.

     “What?” She questioned. “It's cute – he bought one, Carlos bought-”

     The girl paused.

     “Oh.”

     “Yes,” Mal cut in. “Oh.”

     “Oh?”

     The girls turned to Carlos – who seemed rather lost than scared – but quickly looked to each other. It was rather mutual, their thoughts – even Carlos could spell that out through their eyes alone. They had always been that way though, from the first of their days – after, you know, their brief beef with each other. Both had wanted to be the baddest of the bad once upon a time ago, but they had settled to be the worst duo on the Isle instead.

     “Oh.” They said in unison.

     “Oh?” Carlos repeated.

     “Do you really think?”

     “Maybe,” Evie turned to Carlos once more. “Unless-”

     “Unless?” Mal asked.

     “Unless.” She repeated. “But then-”

     “Right.”

     “What-?”

     Evie was the first to shush the boy, followed by Mal's quick and graceful hand. Being with Ben had clearly taken it's toll.

     “No.” Mal then said.

     Evie nodded, but then frowned – she looked to the window but then found herself reflected in Carlo's eyes. As always, they were deep and rich - beautiful. She smiled. Today was a great hair day.

     “E.”

     Evie turned to Mal, an apology on the tip of her lips – it never came though.

     “Guys-!”

     Jay rounded the corner and sprinted up to the trio – without the girls' notice, Carlos had veered round them to meet the taller boy halfway.

     “They're doing it again,” Carlos said, nearly grabbing onto his taller friend for protection.

     Jay had furrowed his brows in confusion, as usual, until he had spotted the mutual glint within the girls' irises.

     “Oh.” He simply said.

     “Oh,” the girls repeated.

     Jay turned to Carlos.

     “What got them doing it this time?”

     Instead of answering, the girls pointed to Carlos – more so, his charm that swung at his side.

     “Bro, did you steal that?”

     “No.” Mal said, “Ben bought it for him.”

     “Ben?” Jay glanced at Carlos, who nodded in return - a faint blush staining his cheeks.

     “Well, that explains the Dalmatian he had.”

     “I think it's cute.”

     It came out without meaning to, which is why Evie quickly shut her mouth upon Mal's death glare.

     “It's not.”

     “Right,” Evie said, “it's not – not at all.” She glimpsed at Carlos with a small smile before turning to the floor once more.

     Jay held the trinket between his fingers ever so gently – finding the plush to be quite small and fragile within his large hands. It was definitely something – more so because someone had given it as a gift. That always meant something, even he knew that - so it wasn't a surprise to hear that the girls were acting weird because of it.

     “So what,” he then said, letting the thing swing back to Carlos's side, “it's just a toy. A toy is a toy, guys.”

     “But-”

     “But what?” Jay looked to Evie, his eyes digging into her own as she completed her step towards him. It wasn't a heated look, mind you – not in the sense that Mal's usually were, but rather a slight warning – no – a plead to stop talking. “It's a dog on a string – my bros are always giving me things – food, a ball, some gum.”

     “That's hardly the same thing,” Mal said.

     “Of course it is – it just seems like that because Ben chose something a bit more fluffier and light. It makes sense, have you ever even met Ben? That dude is like a teddy bear in and around himself.”

     Evie chuckled at that – but Mal looked unconvinced.

     They traded a look then though – much like the one he had given Evie, only this one was a tad darker.

     Mal wouldn't have had it any other way.

     After a moment or so, the girl had nodded to Jay – having settled some sort of quiet debate that they had briefly exchanged. Carlos had noticed it all of course, from the part of the hall that he had nearly ball-ed himself into, and yet he couldn't exactly ask about it.

     They wouldn't have told him even if he had.

     “Fine,” Mal said, “alright – it's just a trinket.”

     She turned to Carlos, glancing him over before she turned on her heels and began her way down the hall – Evie right behind her.

     “What was that all-?” Carlos stopped – Jay's eyes said everything he needed to know. “Never mind. Uh – I'm gonna go take Dude for a walk.”

     Jay padded his shoulder with a nod and turned to follow after the girls.

     Once again, Carlos had to refrain himself from questioning it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit different compared to the others - mostly because I had four characters to jump between, and also because most of what was said was subtext. I hope it was easy to follow.


	6. Observed

     “What?”

     The single (rather definite) word shouldn't have been his immediate response – no, not really at least, and yet it was the only word that he could think of - that he could actually say.

     “You heard me,” Mal simply said, her eyes as unfazed as ever – looking much more like the girl that had exited the cab and onto Auradon Prep grounds rather than what he, Ben, had come – grown - to love.

     “We should break up”.

     He eyed her for a moment – debating whether or not this was just another one of her strange yet very cruel pranks. He was gullible after all - she had always told him that - so it wouldn't have been, necessarily, doubtful.

     “Why?” He asked instead, shifting his weight from his right foot to his left.

     She batted her eyes – her nose crinkling into it's familiar twitch. “You tell me.”

     He didn't have a response for that, not even a dumb definite 'what'.

     He sighed.

     “Look,” she then said, placing her hands firmly on her hips, “it isn't working – we aren't working. We hardly get to see each other-”

     “It's because I'm busy,” he shot in. She held a single hand up, shushing him without words. Immediately, he obeyed. He always obeyed, even on the somewhat rare occasions when she was alarmingly mean.

     “I know – but it still doesn't stop the fact that we never get time together. When I'm free, you're not – when you're free, I'm not.” She paused. 'Carlos is free though.' She briefly looked away, not daring to say those very words aloud. Not yet at any rate.

     She sighed. “And look at us now, this talk should be devastating, right? That's what all the saps say. I should be crying – you should be begging me on your knees to take it all back – to tell you that it was all meaningless words, but...we aren't.”

     Ben shifted once more – he nodded. It was true.

     “It shouldn't be this easy,” she continued, “I at the very least should be sniffling or something – but I'm not. I don't want to cry – I don't want to punch you – I'm just...I'm still me. I'm fine.”

     Ben turned to the floor.

     “But that's a good thing.” She reached out to stroke his face, bringing his eyes back to her own. They were soft now, he noted, soft and bright – but they weren't tearful or full of regret or sadness. She was – as she had said – fine.

     ...and he was too.

     “It is?” He asked, his voice wavering a bit – but not more so than usual.

     She nodded. “Yes, because I still like you – and I don't want to lose you just because we didn't work out. Outside of Evie, you're probably the closest person to a best friend that I have.”

     Ben smiled. “And you're mine.”

     “Good,” she nodded, her nose twitching once again.

     They lingered.

     “So,” she said, quite unsure as to how to end the moment – and if she had asked him, he would have been contemplating the exact same thing. “We should – um....we hug, right?”

     Ben shrugged. “I suppose...”

     He did the familiar lopsided smile, and instantly – she had smirked at the sight.

     He had made the first move, of course – as usual, bringing her in close to prop his chin on her head, with her nose to his chest. She was smiling, even cuddling in, but it wasn't stirring him inwardly as before – no, instead, it simply felt nice. Purely and simply nice.

     They pulled apart – or they would have if Mal hadn't clung to his arm, pulling his face closer to her lips. For a moment, he had thought that she was going to kiss him, but at the last second she had turned his face to the side.

     “Can I ask something...?” Her hot breath wrapped around his cheek, reminding him, once again, of the warmth that was simply, and irrefutably, all her.

     He nodded. “Of course – anything.”

     She paused.

     “Do you have feelings for Carlos?”

..............................................................................................................................

     The sun began to set around him, creating shadows within the trees as Dude continued to tread forward. He had been walking him for hours now, two – possibly three depending on how you looked at it. Either way, he should have returned to Auradon Prep – yet here he was, mindlessly following after the dog who barked and skirted to and around the critters of the wood.

     He always felt at home here, within the woods - so much, in fact, that he was starting to believe that he was a descendant of Snow White and not his deranged psychopathic monster of a mother. Or maybe he was Tarzan's baby – or even-

     A twig snapping in two broke his thoughts – he turned to see Dude staring off into the bushes.

     “What is it?” He asked, eyeing the dog who began to bark once more. He wagged his tail briefly after, so it didn't seem as though the dog feared whomever – or whatever it was - and yet it still alarmed him.

     “Carlos?”

     The boy arched a brow – he knew that voice...but what were they doing way the hell out here?

..............................................................................................................................

     Ben scanned every inch of his room as he laid on the floor, following and carving out each design element there was to be seen with his eyes alone. He had left Mal without answering her initial question, finding it in itself to be both intrusive and quite out of the blue. Sure he had admitted it, somewhat, to himself that he was falling for the De Vil boy but he hadn't suspected that others were suspecting it likewise. Luckily for him, Mal hadn't pushed – she never did, not with him, unless – of course – she had been really angry. This hadn't been such a time though – in fact, she had been rather delicate about the matter – thankfully.

     He groaned, turning on his stomach, and began tracing the border of the walls. As was just about everything else in this Castle, the border that aligned his room was a gold trim of Beast and Belle – dancing in rythmed carvings down the room. If you had sketched each piece into a notebook and flipped through it, the image would've came alive into a waltz animation. He had tried it once but he had never been a great drawer so it hadn't had such a grand effect in the end.

     He released another groan – this time, with an added snarl.

     Perhaps he should have said 'no' to Mal's question, that would have been easier than ignoring and giving her even more reason to believe that he did in fact have feelings for the boy. Then again though, so what – what was the big deal even if it was true? Love was love – that's what all the stories told him, and yet... Well, there wasn't exactly a gay prince story, now, was there? He rolled his eyes. Of course there was – it just, well, it wasn't one of the tales that everyone spoke of. Other people fell in love after all, not just the princesses and princes – so yes, there was a gay prince love story, just minus the prince part.

     Suppose that changed though, what then – what would that mean for Auradon Prep?

     How would his father – his mother – feel about that?

..............................................................................................................................

     “Your highness,” Carlos bowed, wiping away the stain of chocolate that had gathered around his mouth sometime ago. He had learned to keep tidy after months of living in Auradon – when he was alone however, especially with Dude, it was quite a different story still.

     “Oh, please,” the Queen said, curtsying all the while, “call me Belle. I am not of royalty out here.”

     Carlos peered around them, dawning the very same realization from before once more. “What are you doing out here? If you don't mind me asking, your high-” Belle gave him a poignant look. “I mean, Belle.”

     She smiled and saddled upon a rock to collect Dude in her arms.

     “Despite what many would think,” she answered, petting Dude lightly in graceful strokes, “I do love the woods – and everything about them.”

     “Even after the wolf encounter?”

     She smiled, “it wasn't the woods to be feared, but rather the wolves. Just look at Princess Anna, she loves the woods despite everything she faced – and even the people of Arendelle love a good snow day despite almost freezing to death.”

     Carlos chuckled.

     “You mustn't fear things that scare you, Carlos,” she continued, “else you might come to find yourself so afraid that you'll miss out on a grand adventure.”

A pause befell them.

     “...did you fear our arrival?”

     Belle smirked.

     “I did – mostly out of worry, but my son was determined – and well, things worked out in the end.”

     “But what if they hadn't...?”

     “Well, then – they wouldn't have worked out.” She paused, “but that's just a part of life - sometimes you just have to let things be. Now sure, not everything works out in the end but good comes to those who are good, Carlos - no matter what. Ben had never given up on any of you-"

     “Because he has a big heart - which, he got from you."

     She smiled, and stood up in one single fluid motion.

     “You are a very sweet boy, Carlos – I hope you know that.”

     He briefly nodded as a flush burned his cheeks, making him look rather pink under the light instead of his usual pale white.

     “My son is very fond of you,” she then continued – almost absently, “of all of you really – but, especially you. He never spoke to me and Adam about his friends – but with you, it's different.”

     “I'm sure he talks about Mal all the time too.”

     “Of course – that's a given though, mostly because I ask. With you though, he just comes up and speaks whenever he chooses – usually at the most strangest of times.”

     “Don't take this the wrong way,” Carlos said, “but your son can be a strange oddball at times.”

     Belle smirked, “I assure you, I've noticed.”

     The boy nodded with a smile as Dude began to paw at his legs.

     The woman smiled once more.

     "I really must be going - and you should be too. We wouldn't want to worry Fairy Godmother after all.”

     “No we wouldn't.”

     “Oh – and, let's just let this meeting be our little secret – my husband prefers to think that I don't still wander off from time to time and I would like to keep it that way.”

     Carlos nodded.

     “Being royally observed at all times isn't as glamorous as one would think,” she said as she dissipated into the woods.

..............................................................................................................................

     His pillow laid limp on the floor – a single gash running along it's width line. He hadn't meant to take a bite out of it like some kind of rabid beast but it had simply happened. It always simply happened.

     It was actually fitting - he was head over heels for the one boy who was once terrified of dogs, while he himself was part wolf-bear-buffalo–thing. 

     Still the fact lingered, he did – he did... 

     He did have feelings for Carlos De Vil.

     He sighed.

     “But...does he?” He asked nobody.

     Another sigh. What he wouldn't give to have furniture to talk to and guide him – no matter how demonically twisted that sounded to any outsider.

 


	7. Watched

    

     Jay watched Carlos from across the Tourney field, staring – awaiting-

     There is was.

     For the tenth hundred time that day, the De Vil boy had looked on over to Ben – who had been sacked onto the bench over a sprained ankle or something of that nature. Jay didn't really know – he hadn't been paying attention, which was weird. This was his field after all, his line of work here in Auradon Prep – and yet today – for a reason or another – he was completely off his A-game.

     “Hey Jay,” Charming called, motioning him on over to the huddle that was just beginning to form at the base of the center line.

     He quickly jogged up to the circle, and planted himself squarely in-between Charming and Prince Eric's son (Erin), just across from Carlos.

     Now Jay was quite unsure as to what to do all in all – this was, well – it was foreign territory. At least, he thought it was. Then again though, what was so foreign about it? The concept was just as similar as anything else – wasn't it?

     Carlos simply had a little crush on Auradon's future King – and that was that.

     “Are you listening?”

     Jay turned to Charming.

     Now, as of late they were on equal footing – he and the egotistical prince, but there were still certain times where he wanted to punch the others face in just because of how said face looked.

     Such a time was upon them.

     “Yeah,” Jay nodded. He looked to Carlos then – yet again, he was looking to (and solely at) Ben.

     The problem with this entire scenario was actually Carlos truth be told – after all, he, Jay, wasn't supposed to know about his crush, neither Mal and Evie. Mostly because the black and white haired boy was too frightened to speak such yearnings to them. It made sense of course – back on the Isle, speaking of love and such woes would've gotten your ass kicked every which way till Christening - (Christening being Maleficient's day of absolute mischief and mayhem on behalf of Aurora's birthday). Still though, it hurt to think that Carlos didn't trust him with such things – they were best friends after all. And what were best friends for without trust?

     Charming must have said something smart for once since the huddle was broken in a quickly matter – which meant that there was some sort of plan in regards to the practice that they were currently having. What that plan was – Jay knew not.

     Either way, he was gonna wing it and pummel his way to victory. Hopefully, no one would notice.

     “Carlos.”

     The boy turned to his friend, his eyes as round as ever as the unasked question hung upon his lips. Really now, it was a wonder how people weren't swooning over him left and right – Carlos was adorable as hell. Not that he, Jay, ever truly thought such things – it was just...well, it was nearly a fact in and around itself.

     “Maybe you should sit this one out, dude.”

     “What – why?”

     Jay shrugged. “Uh, I don't know – you seem a little dazed.”

     “But I'm fine. Sides, isn't Chad the only one who can sack me since coach left him in charge?”

     “Leave Chad to me.”

     “But I'm fine, really.”

     Jay sighed. “Okay – look, I didn't really want to say anything but...” He turned round to note the distance between him and the other guys. Coast cleared. “I'm a bit worried about Ben – so look after him, give him some company, okay?”

     “Oh,” Carlos said, looking, (for the tenth hundred and one time!), at the fallen King on the bench, “okay, alright. I guess I can do that.”

     “Much appreciated.”

     He watched as the younger scurried across the field to the blond, who, upon spotting him, immediately sat up with a bright and giddy smile.

     Jay rolled his eyes and ran onward to catch up to the others.

     Maybe with Carlos occupied, he could actually get his head in the game and do something right.

 

..........................................................................................................................................

 

     “Ah,” Ben said with a slight chuckle, his hand pausing midst his brown locks, “so Jay forced you to take pity on me, I see – I get it.”

     “No,” Carlos laughed, “I mean, yeah – kind of, but it's not out of pity or even force. I wanted to.”

     “Oh, really?”

     He flushed. “Well – yeah, I just...well, I wasn't feeling the game anyway.”

     Ben chuckled once more.

     “Are you blushing?”

     “What? No.”

     “You are – look, your whole face has gone as red as Little Red Riding-”

     “Shut up!”

     Carlos turned away from the taller teen and watched as Jay began to trek his way down the field, tossing everything and anyone in his path every which way. Clearly – he hadn't been paying attention in the group huddle.

     “I didn't make you mad, did I?” Ben asked as he clamped his hand on the others shoulder.

     “What? Oh, no.”

     He smiled – then stopped. Ben was awfully close right now – very, actually.

     “Good,” Ben said as he pulled him in even closer, “because I was just teasing – and I don't like making people mad, especially those that I care about.”

     Carlos flushed even more.

     Now, he hadn't thought much since that day the Queen – uh, Belle – had found him in the forest. Especially, more importantly, about that conversation they had. Here and now though, he couldn't help but hear those very words she had spoken within his head – 'My son is very fond of you...'.

     “...who could ever be mad at you?”

     Ben smiled. “You'd be surprised. Being a Prince – a King – and all, comes with a lot of baggage. It's like everybody wants something from you, or they expect things to be a certain way.” He turned to regard the ground. “...sometimes, Carlos – I don't do the best job at being who everyone wants me to be.”

     “Hey,” Carlos said, dipping his head closer to where the blond was currently staring – forgetting, for this one moment in time, about the space that he usually felt inclined to have between them. “Don't ever think that you're doing wrong by being yourself.”

     Ben turned to the boy – and much like a time before, he felt ensnared within the deep brown eyes that were solely and indefinitely on his own. He motioned to speak – but was quickly silenced.

     “You,” Carlos continued, “just be the best King that you can be – no matter what people say or think otherwise or against. If anyone can rule a Kingdom justly, then I think it's you, Ben.”

     “I don't – I don't understand why you have so much faith in me you know... I don't understand a lot of things lately, truth be told.”

     Carlos grinned. “That's easy – it's because you're you.”

     “And...?”

     “And what? You being you is all the answer that you or anyone else needs.”

     Ben smirked – and pulled away, just enough so, to move his newly sprained ankle over to the other side of the bench. Such an answer shouldn't have put him at ease – not with the way in which he had been feeling as of late, and yet – well, it seemed to put all his worries aside. And if that was in any way narcissistic, then the fault solely lied on Carlos De Vil and him alone.

     “You know,” he said – connecting his eyes to the other, “you still manage to surprise me by how smart you are. It's like you always know just what to say.”

     “What about my eyes – do they still surprise you by how pretty they are?”

     Ben scoffed. “Fishing for compliments, are we?”

     “Only when you're around, your highness.”

     “You're becoming cheeky-”

     “I learned from the best.”

     Ben grinned.

     “Bad influences are nothing to gloat about.”

     “Oh?” Carlos questioned, mirroring an oddly familiar looking dopey expression, “and here I thought that you would be happy to have left an impression upon me.”

     “Oh, I'll be glad to leave something on you alright-”

     Carlos instantly flushed.

    “That,” Ben beamed in a flash – and rather hastily one might add, “came off a bit differently then expected.”

     The younger nodded.

     A pause fell between them – then, “hows your ankle?”

     “Good,” Ben answered, “and yours?” He knitted his brows together. “Don't – uh, forget I asked that.”

     Carlos chuckled. “Forgotten.”

     Another pause.

     “Good.”

 

..........................................................................................................................................

 

     “Tell me!”

     Carlos held Dude closer to his side, wishing with all of his might that the floor below him would open up and swallow him whole. That, or for a house to fall from the sky and onto Mal – possibly even, a bucket of water if that proved successful.

     “I'll do it,” said girl threatened, motioning to her spell book as she twiddled her fingers before him and over Dude's newly washed head.

     He turned to Jay. The other, however, was looking at anything and everything aside from him.

     Traitor.

     “Evie,” he then pleaded, turning to the blue-haired girl who stood at Mal's side. She, just as Jay though, remained silent and wouldn't look him in the eyes.

     “Carlos,” Mal snarled, bringing her foot to the floor for good measure.

     He riled and gripped Dude tighter.

     She inhaled sharply. “Tell me or else I'll turn Dude into a nice pair of mittens.”

     “That's cruel and unusual punishment.”

     “It's fitting – as much as he'll be in two seconds-”

     “Alright-alright!”

     Mal curled her lips.

     “Good.”

     The boy exhaled as he placed Dude onto the floor – wishing, once more, for a sudden interruption to expel him from the current moment at hand. He waited. Nothing.

     “Well?” Mal asked, kicking him in the shin lightly with her booted foot.

     Carlos looked to her.

     “It's...well, it's hard to say...”

     “It's either a 'yes' or a 'no', Carlos – this isn't Fairy-dust-science.”

     “Speaking of which,” Evie interrupted, “needless to say, we do have a test about the Never-Never Lands tomorrow so I would like to hurry this along and get my beauty sleep.”

     “I'll enact a sleeping curse as soon as he spills, E-!”

     “Curse or no curse, we'll all be asleep by the time he talks,” Jay said with a sigh.

     “I take offense to that.” Carlos said.

     “Oh,” Mal whipped round, “so he does speak – I thought for sure that the Sea Hag took your voice in exchange for the massive amounts of hair product that you need to achieve that hive of a nest.”

     “Yes, alright – okay, I do – I do!”

     The trio fell silent. Somewhere, possibly next door in Erin's room – a chair fell over.

     “Did he-?” Evie then asked, turning to Mal with a slight smile, “just say 'yes'?”

     “I'm not sure.”

     The girl continued to stare at the De Vil boy.

     “What did you just say 'yes' to?”

     “What?” Carlos asked, now looking away from the others and onto the floor. There, just beneath his left foot, remained a dark patch of a stain – the aftermath of a terrible back-firing spell. That had been a crazy day for the lot of them – and considering all that's happened around here, that's saying something.

     “You said 'yes', dude,” Jay answered, “but for what?”

     Carlos sighed.

     “I do.”

     Silence once more.

     “...can someone say something, please? Before I die, or something.”

     Mal rose from her spot on the bed and casually pulled Carlos closer to her person. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect – never truly did when it came to her – and yet to feel her arms wrap around him and into a hug – well, that was just beyond...anything.

     “I knew it,” she said into his shoulder, her nose doing that familiar twitch thing. Why it did that? He didn't really know – perhaps it was a family trait.

     “You did?”

     “You're like a lovesick puppy, bro.” Jay said, deciding it fitting enough to join the two within the hug.

     “Only cuter,” Evie agreed. She came in close as well, and lightly petted the young boy's head.

     “You could have told us,” Mal then said, “it would have been easier on you than to do this.”

     “I know,” Carlos said, “I was just...”

     “Scared?”

     The boy nodded.

     “Yeah, I get it.” Mal sighed. “It's scary, trust me – I know. We've been taught to only care for ourselves for so long... This. It's...it's terrifying.”

     “But,” Evie said, “it's also beautiful.”

     “It's downright twisted if you ask me.”

     “And sad,” Carlos sighed.

     “Sad?”

     He nodded. “Yeah. I'm in love with Ben – that's pathetic. He can have anyone – he's the king-”

     “In training.”

     “Still.” Carlos pulled away. “I can't like him, not like that. I'll only get hurt.”

     “But you don't know that,” Evie said.

     “But I do. He loves Mal.”

     “Yeah,” Mal said, looking to the floor, “about that...”

     Carlos looked between the trio.

     “What – what is it...?”

     “I think,” Mal began – after a moment or so, “that we should have a little chat.”

 

..........................................................................................................................................

 

     “What are we doing here?”

     Ben peered at the familiar surroundings, wondering with every step as to why they were currently at the Enchanted Lake. It looked much different compared to that time with Mal – still, it was beautiful – just different. Seasons would do that he supposed.

     “We,” Jay answered as he ran to the edge of the lake, “are going for a swim, dude.”

     “I didn't' bring my trunks-”

     “Aren't you wearing boxers?”

     He paled slightly. “I'm not swimming in my underwear – I'll have nothing to change into for later.”

     “Dude, it's called free-balling – don't tell me you've never gone commando before.”

     “I've never.”

     Jay grinned. “Well there's a first time for everything-”

     “I'm not free...balling, Jay.”

     “Well, there goes our plans then.”

     “Not my fault,” Ben said, “you didn't tell me.”

     “What then?” Jay asked, feigning uncertainty, “if we can't go swimming then what are we gonna do?”

     Ben shrugged, “maybe we could-?”

     “Talk?” The other piped, “yeah, I guess – fine. You win. Man, you're so persuasive.”

     Ben frowned as he was jostled and forced to sit, but quickly came to as soon as Jay leered over him.

     “What-?”

     “I've gotta ask,” Jay interrupted, “you see Carlos – he's my pal and all-”

     “What's this got to do with Car-?”

     “Don't interrupt. So, I was told to do this gently but that just isn't my style, you know? I mean I'm not gonna go Maleficent on your ass but neither am I gonna beat around the bush.”

     Ben nodded.

     “Do you wanna score with Carlos?”

     “What?”

     “You know,” Jay continued with a predatory grin, “score? Get with – love – fuck? All that fun?”

     “This,” Ben answered as he rose with a dark and deep blush, “isn't a suitable conversation-”

     “Oh, it's plenty suitable – because this has got to end already – it's kinda pathetic. Plus we need an answer since Carlos already said-”

     “What?” Ben quickly interrupted, “Carlos said what?”

     Jay grinned. “That, buddy – is classified information. But, you know, I am a man of value – not just a thief, I can bargain too.” He clamped an arm over Ben. “So let's trade answers – an eye for an eye, how about it – deal?”

     Silence.

     “Look,” he continued, “I ain't that fat tentacle broad, there's no hidden clause here – it's just a question. But – if you don't want to know then let's just drop it.”

     “No,” Ben finally said, “I...I want to know.”

     The grin that fell onto Jay's face could have put the Cheshire cat to shame.

     “You go first.”

     “...I do.”

     Jay laughed. "I knew it!" He belted back and flipped into the lake behind them - clothes and all. "I swear - it was so obvious, dude - your boner for him could be seen from space - it was-"

     "I get it," Ben said, fuming slightly as his blush continued to deepen.

     "Do you really? Because yeah the whole Mal thing threw me off but you reeked of playing for the other team the moment I set eyes on you - just like Carlos-"

     "Speaking of," he barked, "what did Carlos say?"

     "Seriously," Jay laughed, "you have power bottom written all over your-"

     "What did Carlos say!?"

     Jay grinned. "Ooh, feisty - Carlos is gonna have fun with that."

   

 


	8. Found

     The walk to the front steps of the palace was torture – especially considering the fact that he, Carlos, hadn't been the one to initially start walking. He hadn't the choice, you see – for he had simply been dumped on his feet, his arms bounded behind his back with a rope, with a large silk bow neatly placed on the top of his head.

     The girls had placed him here like this, and now – well he simply had to shuffle over to the door and ask for assistance. It was either that or stay out here, tied up, to freeze to death in the cold night air.

     With a final shuffle, he head butted the doorbell and waited.

     To his immediate surprise, the queen – Belle – had answered the door.

     “Carlos?” She asked, completely surprised and startled, “what in the world-?”

     “Mal,” he simply said, “and Evie.”

     Belle nodded, “oh, come in – come in.”

     He shuffled forward once more – with slight assistance from the woman, and found himself within the main entrance hall – which overlooked the main stairwell that ran off into the wings of the castle.

     “Why did they leave you here?” She asked, her voice now filled with more curiosity than worry.

     Carlos flushed. “...for Ben.”

     “Oh,” the woman nodded, “I see.”

     She smirked – ever so casually – but still just enough to be noticed.

     “It's not funny,” he said.

     “Oh,” the woman nodded, “yes, of course.”

     A moment of silence fell.

     Carlos cleared his throat.

     “Do you think you can-?”

     “No.”

     “Thank-” He stopped. “Wait. What?”

     “You were left for my son,” Belle said, “not me. Nor anyone else.”

     “But-”

     “But nothing. I may assist you in getting to Ben's room but that is all I'm afraid.”

     Carlos paled. “You don't understand though-”

     “Not another word,” she said, “you are welcome to wait down here till he comes home or you can take me up on my gracious offer and I'll happily help you up the stairs.”

     “Which shall it be?” She continued.

     He sighed. “You really can't help me?”

     “I'm afraid not. I can, however, offer the sitting room should you wish to stay down here.”

     Carlos solemnify nodded and shuffled into the small room, and sat upon the couch. He denied an offer for tea and simply opted to stare at the fireplace at the other end of the room. Belle had been present for several minutes, but she had to check up on her 'duties' or another – leaving him with a 'he'll be here shortly' in her wake.

     Now Carlos wasn't entirely mad at the woman, for she clearly found the entire situation humorous – which he would have agreed with if it had been anyone else but him tied up at the moment. No – he was mad at his so called friends, for forcing him into such an awkward situation after their brief heart to heart earlier.

     “I'm going to get them for this,” he murmured to no one in particular – not even himself.

     He peered towards the wall and marveled at the portraits that littered about the room.

     He hated them – for they were all laughing at him.

     Carlos sighed.

     “Knock – knock.”

     The boy instantly tensed at the voice.

     “Are you still awake?” Ben asked as he appeared in the doorway with an all so innocent smile. And though he looked genuine and at ease about the situation – Carlos had known better.

     “Just laugh already,” Carlos pouted, “I know you want to.”

     “Now why would I do that?”

     They briefly met each others eyes – but Carlos turned away.

     “'Cause it's hilarious. I would laugh if the roles were reversed.”

     “I think it's adorable,” Ben said as he closed the door and came forward. “You make a nice little present, after all.”

     The De Vil boy flushed.

     “Shut up.”

     “I'm serious,” Ben said, “you're quite a gift to receive.”

     He stepped closer to the boy and kneeled at his feet.

     “Especially with that bow,” Ben continued, “blue with gold crowns. It's...princely.”

     He grinned. “...so I had a talk with Jay today.”

     “Oh,” Carlos said, “is he in on this too?”

     “That depends.”

     “On what?”

     “On what we're talking about.”

     Carlos met the others eyes once more. He fought the urge to further blush but Ben was far too close for comfort. Far. Too. Close.

     He cleared his throat. “...what did you and Jay talk about?”

     “He,” Ben said, maintaining deliberate eye contact, “told me some...interesting things.”

     Carlos waited. He sighed.

     “Are you going to keep playing coy or is this conversation actually gonna go somewhere? Because my arms are starting to hurt and I really need to pee-”

     “Can I kiss you?”

     He paused.

     “What?”

     “I asked,” Ben said, “if I could kiss you. Because you, as I said, are looking really adorable right now.”

     “I,” Carlos stuttered, “...well – I'm. What...?”

     Ben grinned. “I'm only going to ask this one more time, Carlos. Can I kiss you?”

     “Why?”

     “Because I want to.”

     “Why do you want to?” Carlos asked.

     “Because I do.”

     “Why though?”

     “Can I kiss you or not?” Ben asked.

     The other paused again. “I thought you said that you weren't going to ask-?”

     Ben immediately pulled the shorter boy down to him and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips.

     “You talk too much,” he murmured, pulling away.

     Carlos opened his eyes.

     “W-what – why-?”

     “Isn't it obvious?”

     He remained speechless.

     “I like you,” Ben said, “and...well, though I know the answer to this question already, I was wondering whether or not you felt the same about me.”

     “...is that what you and Jay talked about?”

     “Carlos.”

     “What?” He asked. “You already know so why are you even-?”

     Ben kissed him once more.

     “Because I want to hear it from you.”

     “...I do,” Carlos said.

     Ben grinned. “Good. Because I don't plan on giving my little present back.”

     “How,” Carlos said, dodging Ben's attempts at their third kiss, “are you alright with this? I mean, I'm glad that you like me – really, but I've been stressing over this for the longest time, Ben.”

     “So have I! Which is why I can be like this now.”

     He kissed Carlos again – this time, upon his cheek.

     “I've been wracking my brain all week over you. I ate my pillow. But now, well – all I want to do is kiss you, Carlos. Ever since Jay told me-”

     “Wait,” Carlos cut in, “you ate your pillow?”

     Ben laughed. “Not the issue here! I'm – I, I just want to scream to the world right now!”

     “Please don't,” the other said with a chuckle.

     “I don't know what it is,” Ben continued, “I just feel so – so good! Like – like...”

     He kissed Carlos again.

     And again.

     And again.

     He stopped. “Found.”

     Carlos blinked. “What-?”

     Ben stood up and gently removed the bow over the younger boy's head.

     “Found,” he said once more, “I feel like I've been found. Remember when we were talking on the tourney field?” Carlos nodded.

     “Well ever since that day I've been thinking about nothing but your eyes.”

     “My eyes?”

     “Yeah,” Ben nodded, “because when they look at me – when you look at me – I feel found. Or sighted, noticed, pictured, examined, glimpsed, observed, watched – or any other form of found or seen that could possibly be. I just – I...I don't feel lost with you. Maybe a little destroyed but not lost.”

     He cupped Carlos's face.

     “I want,” he idiotically grinned, “for you, Carlos De Vil, to always find me.”

     “It's funny,” Carlos said, speaking up after a minute or so of silence, “because you say that I make you feel seen when all I've ever wanted is for someone to notice me.”

     “Hey,” Ben said, bringing the others face closer to his own, “I noticed you a long time ago.”

     This time, it had been Carlos who had closed the distance between them.

 

..........................................................................................................................................

 

     Mal and Evie watched Ben and Carlos from the school balcony, each with their own genuine smiles neatly in place on their faces. The boys weren't much of a show – at least in Mal's own honest opinion – but who could deny such cuteness from the two of them playing fetch with a dog?

     From time to time the two would ogle each other – but it never went further than that. They had almost kissed once within the past hour, but apparently that sort of display of affection was meant to wait for later – behind closed doors. Ben was a King in training after all, and though he loved Carlos dearly – which everyone in Auradon now rightfully knew – he still had to act the proper part.

     When the two had almost eaten face again, Mal had turned to Evie.

     “You think that they're-?”

     “No,” Evie answered – albeit, rather quickly.

     “No?” Mal asked with an upraised eyebrow.

     “Okay,” Evie said, “maybe – but I don't want to think about that.”

     The other girl laughed. “And why not?”

     “Because he's Carlos – he's...he's just a puppy. A cute dalmatian puppy.”

     “Yeah, well I expect golden retrievers easily change that.”

     “Change what?”

     The girls peered to their left to see Jay standing before them – his cocky grin as easily in place as their previous smiles, and a sack readily at his side. Since Carlos's time with them had diminished a fraction thanks to his newly acquired relationship, Jay had opted to carry another bag in order to gather the trinkets that he managed to 'attain' throughout the week.

     “Nothing,” Evie said.

     “Yeah,” Mal nodded, “we're just talking about the sex life of Benlos.”

     Jay grinned. “Ah, yes – an intriguing subject.”

     “Guys!” Evie snapped.

     “What?” Mal laughed, “it's an honest topic.”

     “We are not having this conversation, especially not about Carlos.”

     “It's alright, Evie,” Jay said, “trust me, they haven't gone that far yet.”

     Mal turned to him. “And how would you know?”

     “Because Carlos reeks of virgin still-”

     “Enough!” Evie cut in with a flush. Mal laughed once more.

     And Jay – well, he simply whipped out his bag to go through his 'findings'.

     “We'll all know when the time comes,” he continued as he absently searched, “it'll be in his eyes – every ounce of lust blown love-”

     And though she hadn't wanted to think of it, Evie found herself peering at the two boys below them in curiosity. Just by body language alone, she could – as well as the other two descendants – foretell that the wait wasn't going to take all that long. Not with the way that they were looking at each other.

     “I'm surprised,” Mal broke in, “that they've actually managed to keep things so PG up until now.”

     “That all depends on your idea of PG,” Jay said.

     Evie turned to him. “What's that supposed to mean?”

     The boy grinned. “Well, if by PG you mean Carlos getting on his knees and blowing the fuck out of the future King, then yeah – PG all the way.”

     “No,” the two girls muttered in unison.

     “But yeah,” Jay howled.

     The trio looked down to the couple once more – but to their surprise, the two were now looking up at them.

     “What are you guys doing up there?” Carlos asked.

     Mal grinned. “Depends. What have you been doing down there?”

     “Playing fetch,” Ben answered.

     “Oh?” Mal said, “is that what they're calling it these days?”

 

THE END.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, I bid goodbye to this small tale.  
> On to bigger and better things, I suppose - which is yet another Descendants story here on Archive of Our Own. Rest assured, it will be Benlos of course, however - the story itself is meant to be a rather potential sequel to the film franchise in and around itself. It is in no way affiliated with this, 'The De Vil's Eyes'.  
> I hope that any such fans here will go and check that out. To note: It will be heavily musical based.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post here - so I hope you've enjoyed.  
> ...  
> I've set this to be a four-parter just in case I decide to continue it.  
> If not, I'll simply leave it as a stand alone completion in due time.  
> ...  
> P.S. I haven't read the Isle of the Lost so anything pre-established here will be entirely from my own mind.


End file.
